thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rage's Revenge
Rage's Revenge is the ninth mini book. Diamond has sepnt most of the mini books as a compleatly differnet person. She's outgoing, happy, and freely flirts with Seavon. But that came at a price. A horrible entity known as Rage, the incarnation of all the hate, anger, bitterness and intense passion for things, escaped. And she wants revenge for the fifteen years locked away inside Diamond's head. Synopsis The story begins with Blizzard and Seavon in the living room. Blizzard attempts to flirt with him, but after quickly being rejected, she leaves, very hurt. Volcano wanders in, and wonders what is the matter with her. Sevon says it's nothing, and turns on the TV. Blizzard is later seen in the training hall, using the most advanced setting possible. She esily beats the course, and when Volcano comes in, looking shocked at her ferocity, does not have much time to react before he is mistaken for a training dummy, and is teleceneticly chucked out the window. He lands in on the other side of Manhattan. And encounter's Rage. Rage has no scar, so she is mistaken for Scarlet, who is visiting the rest of the Blud family. Volcano takes Rage, under the impression she is Scarlet Dragon, back into the Guard Tower. Rage wanders around the tower, and finds a depressed Diamond, who is working through her sadness by slashing, freezing and maiming helpless training dummys. Rage, who had not paid much attention to the other emmotoselves while in her skull, did not know much about Diamond, so she invited her to talk about it. Rage is quickly informed of Diamond's crush on Seavon, and, now possing all she needs to get revenge on Diamond, the reaches into her mind. Under the impression that it is Seavon, the only other telepathic person on the Protector's team, lowers her defenses. The emotoself quickly renders Diamond unconcious. When she comes too, Rage has lit the building on fire. Using her swords, she quickly contains it, but instead of running towards where Rage is, she heads to the armory The scene switches to Rage about to slit Seavon's throat. Diamond appears, wearing Scarlet's elemental survival armor. Using her own power and the armor's weapons, the emotisellf is quickly subdued, and, using Seavon's brand of magic, re-merges with Rage, becoming her old blind self once agin. The book ends with Seavon attemting to thank her for saving him from Rage, albiet awkwardly, but Blizzard doesn't listen and, feeling more miserable then ever, walks away, saying she needs to think. Quotes "I don't want to do this, Seavon. Latley, I've been feeling better than I ever have. Having fun not being blind anymore, I understand why Maria is always so upbeat, even though she's mute. I've been able to enjoy being with you fully. But Rage is a problem I never should have sweapt under the carpet, and you got hurt for this." -Blizzard, apologising to Seavon for endangering him "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" -Volcano being chucked across Manhattan